bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryō Utagawa
| image = | name = Ryō Utagawa | kanji = 宇田川 稜 | romanji = Utagawa Ryō | race = Bount | gender = Male | eyes = Brown | hair = Brown | unusual features = | affiliation = Bounts | previous affiliation = Soul Society | occupation = Bount | partner = None | base of operations = Karakura Town, Human World | marital status = Single | relatives = | status = Deceased | doll = Fried | anime debut = Episode 69 | media appearances = Anime Only | japanese voice = Shūsuke Sakino | english voice = Tony Oliver }} is an anime-only character in the Bount arc. He is Kariya's former right hand man until he tries to overthrow him as Bount leader. Appearance Utagawa has shorter brown hair, which fans up at the ends, and a large goatee. He seems to dress rather formally, wearing a white button-up shirt, a tie, and a light vest. His golden pocket watch he carries on his vest transforms into his doll, a snake that he wears around his neck. Personality In the Human World, he consumed a large amount of living souls. During his battle with Yoshino Sōma, it was revealed that, to him, all humans are food. When battling, he seems analytical and not the least taken by his enemy's abilities. He was the most power-hungry of the Bounts, and wanted to overthrow Kariya for his seat of power. Plot Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Appearing early, Ryō meets Orihime Inoue and Chad, but leaves before they have a chance to fight. Upon Kariya's orders, he captures Yoshino and brings her back to the mansion. He proceeds to attack the living, only to be interrupted by Uryū Ishida and his friends. Deeming him to be the weakest, he attacks Uryū, but is stopped by the escaped Yoshino. Ryō continues to generate countless snakes to attack Ichigo but Ururu, sporting her cannon, overpowers his defense. Renji, Tessai, and Jinta Hanakari show up and he is forced to retreat. Gō Koga is then sent to pick up Yoshino and Uryū. This leads Ichigo and the rest of his friends to Kariya's mansion. Ichigo and Rukia manage to make it to the main room, while the others are being chased by many eye-like creatures. Being the first to step forward, Ryō opts to fight Ichigo. As a rule, none of the other Bounts can interfere. If they do, Ichigo can attack Kariya, who has removed his crest. Ryō releases Fried and attacks Ichigo, using the doll as a sword. After they push each other back, Ryō begins swinging Fried wildly, creating a seal beneath him. Suddenly, everywhere Ichigo steps, a pillar of snakes arise from the ground and bite him. Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō, and Ryō is blown through a wall. It was then that he steals Kariya's crest and tries to attack him. However, Kariya deflects the attack and Maki Ichinose shows up. After releasing his Zanpakutō, Maki swiftly kills Ryō and carries his body off. Powers & Abilities Expert Whip Handler: Fried, is mostly used as a whip. Utagawa, can capture people by using Fried, meaning that he is very skillfull in whip handling Bleach anime; Episode 69-76 Doll is Ryō Utagawa's doll. When sealed, it takes the form of a small, gold pocket watch that Ryō keeps on his person. To unseal his doll Utagawa swings the chain portion of the pocket watch, to which it lengthens and widens taking the form of a golden snake with black stripes and green eyes. Fried is commonly seen wrapped around Utagawa's shoulders. She is highly malleable and can be used as a sword, shield, and whip. When using her powers Fried's eyes glow red. :Snake Animation: Her powers allow her to turn whatever she touches or sees into a snake through her imagination. These snakes are usually formed from the shape of lines from any material or object (such as pipes, ropes and cracks on roads) into snakes. The amount of snakes created are limitless and are entirely controlled by Utagawa through Fried. These familiar snakes are commonly used to ensnare, attack and defend, if they are cut or otherwise destroyed they return to their base materials. It's also notable that these snakes are silver with the same black stripes as Fried. :Snake Net: Fried has the ability to create seals all around an area that Utagawa is standing in. The ability is considered Fried's absolute barrier. These symbols disappear and reappear wherever his enemy steps causing massive pillars of snakes to appear like a spike from the ground, stabbing and biting the enemy. This is presumed to be a trap like ability to narrow the field of battle and give the enemy only two options: attack or retreat. The Snake Net also acts as a sensory net allowing Fried or the snakes produced by the Snake Net to react and counterattack at a moment's notice to any perceived threat to Utagawa. Quotes * (About Ichigo) "You're noisy, aren't you? Food isn't supposed to talk."Bleach anime; Episode 70 * (To Ichigo's questions)"No comment. No comment. I have no comment for that as well. Well then, may I ask some questions now? Between Shinigami souls and Human souls, which is more delicious?" References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime Only Characters Category:Bount Category:Male